Red's Lament
by HazaChillzOut
Summary: RATED M FOR BLOOD AND VIOLENCE. "So... uhm. I think it be appropriate to tell you who I am. I'm different. Very. Different. So different to my... friends, that... I'm not even sure if I'm like them. I'll find out one day. If my arrogance... and the demon inside of me. Doesn't consume me from the inside out."
1. Preview 1

Hi. I would get straight into it. But, well, introductions are necessary. My name is Red. I'm an animatronic. Yes, every reader on this site has heard this before, and you're about to hear it again. What? You don't think I'll know? Of course I do. I'm one of the oldest here. I'll break this fourth wall whenever I want.

So, where should I start?

I have such a long and strange life. And it's beginning is rather, unusual. I wasn't stuffed, heck, I don't even have a soul.

Sort of.

I would explain here and now, but I think everyone needs to know what really happened.

Now, let's go back.

To FredBear's Family Diner.


	2. Preview 2

"Hello sir, the new suit is ready. We have finished testing, and results show a green light for staging."

"Good. Set him up."

The employee kids, and walks away from the manager, who was stood admiring his main animatronic.

FredBear.

The employee goes to the double doors opposite the stage, and opens them. A truck was outside, it's back end opening up, revealing a crate labelled 'FRAGILE: Brant.'

The manager turns around and looks at the crate, grinning.

"I hope you will do well, Brant the bear." He sighs softly.

He turns to look back at FredBear.

"Your brother is here." He speaks up.

The crate is brought to the stage by four men, and it is set upright.

"Careful, careful!" He shouts, being over-protective.

The box is opened up by two of the men with crowbars, and the lid comes down, hitting the ground.

The animatronic inside was huge. He was so tall, he was half a foot away from touching the abnormally tall ceiling, making the animatronic nearly ten feet tall. It resembled a bear in its appearance, but looked slightly anthropomorphic, as he had muscles lining his body. He had a large jaw, that were full to the brim of gleaming, razor sharp teeth. His eyes glowed a soft white colour, and his entire body was red. His large hands possessed fingers that were strangely pointy, and almost seemed sharp. On his abdomen, a lighter shade of red covered his pectoral and abdominal muscles. To top it off, he possessed a top hat, with a red stripe around the rim.

The manager admired the animatronic.

"Bring him out of the case." He requests.

One of the men pulls a remote from the floor of the crate, and presses a button. The animatronic takes a step forward, and stands upright out of the case.

"Wow, this is revolutionary." He exclaims in awe of his shiny new prize.

The man presses another button, and the animatronic's eyes glow brighter. It threw its hands in the air, tensing as if showing off its arms.

It froze for a moment, and the manager's grin faded. The animatronic's head slipped down, and it sparked. The man desperately pushed buttons. The animatronic continued to spark.

"Get it to the service room! Now!"

The men pick up the animatronic, and haul it off the stage. They take it the service room, and sit it down on the table. The manager watches from the entrance with the other employees. The animatronic had stopped sparking, and it laid limp on the table.

"You'd better hope it isn't broken." He speaks up angrily.

The men leave the room, and the manager closes the doors.

...

The animatronic's eyes start glowing again. It's colour brighter than before, and it's eyes twitching. There was a visible black liquid, flowing around in the glass eye. It settled in the right eye, and faded away. The animatronic's eyes stop twitching.

All is still.

All is silent.

The animatronic's eyes start to dim, and stay that way.

...

'...where am I?'

'What is this..?'

...

'I can't feel anything... What... Why?'

...

'Okay, okay... What's my name? It... I don't have... Oh... I don't have a name... I don't remember anything...'

...

'Somebody? Can anyone hear me? Please...?'

...

'Hello? Hello!?'

...

'Please...'


	3. Getting Into The Swing of Things

'What's wrong with this... I... I can feel something... Cold... So, cold...'

The suits eyes brighten up slightly, and it's eyes blink a few times, settling the glow, and making it slightly dimmer once again.

'I.. I can see, I can feel... It's cold... Why is it cold...?'

The animatronic's eyes flick to one side, as if it were scanning the room.

The eyes twitch.

'Hello? Somebody... Anybody... Please...?'

'I'm... I'm scared...'

'What's happening to me?'

The animatronic moves it's arms in front of it's face. It turns it's arms, looking at the shiny red material covering them.

'What, am I...?'

The animatronic looks up, it's eyes twitching, and a dark aurora surrounded it's head.

'Names... Names... Names... What is my name...?'

It's head twitched, and the animatronic looks down at itself.

'No names... I'm not a person I need not a name... I was... I...'

The animatronic stands up, wobbly at first, before it stands up straight.

It's eyes scan the dim room. It was full of yellow bear heads. Extra FredBear's, although this animatronic didn't know of him.

'What are these yellow heads?'

The animatronic looks towards a mirror, it tilts it's head, curious. This whole new world, he was less panicky, and more explorative.

The animatronic creeped over to this glass object, that he saw as almost like a portal. He stands in front of it, and bends down to look straight into it. Coming face to face with himself. He lunged back, terrified of his own appearance. He falls to his backside, and stared forward at his face.

He opened his mouth and spoke.

"Oh-h myyy-y-y god-d."

He brought his hands up to his jaw, and pressed one of his hands against his teeth, tearing deep teeth marks into his suit. He cringed slightly and quickly pulled his hand away from his jaw.

"I-Iiii can f-feee-el."

His hand's suit had been badly torn, making it hang from a little bit of plastic and leather.

The animatronic pulls off the suit, revealing a metal hand, and fingers with sharp, metal tips.

"W-Why do I-I have the-e-ese...? I l-look so ter-rifying...'

The animatronic looks around. He looks at the spot in which he were sat. He walks back over to it.

The door suddenly opens, and a man walks in, he looks around, nothing was different, and the animatronic was laid down limply, staring into space. The man closes the door again.

The animatronic blinks and looks forward.

It stays sat, looking around.

"I h-have to be care-f-ful..."

The animatronic felt uneasy about this decision. But something was telling him that he really did need to be cautious.

...

"You're probably wondering where this is going at the moment, it's a long story, so I need you to be patient...

...Amy."


	4. Alex Wilson

Red watches the children as his usual daily task. Red's eyes scan the room full of bored parents and children whose eyes were being lit up by the performing FredBear on stage. Red's eyes lock on a child that was crying in the corner of the room. Red squinted at the boy in confusion. The place seemed nice, why would he be so scared? Red's ears prick as he suddenly hears nearby steps heading towards his direction. Red quickly backs into the corner, and pretends, as usual, to pretend that he was deactivated. It would usually work, as his movements were very, very slight, and almost invisible to the naked eye.

The door slowly creaked open, and small fingers wrapped around the frame of the wood. A short, small child pokes her head through. She had braids in her hair and wore a small, blue dress. She scans the room curiously, obviously ignoring any rules about 'Employees Only.'.

Red's eyes slowly opened, and managed to peak at the girl without giving her any attention. Red noticed that she was actually one of the few people older than most of the children there, apart form the adults and teenagers who had been dragged along. Maybe the girl was two or three years short of her teens, Red guessed. The girl snuck into the room, the door creaking behind her as it closed. She flicked the light switch, and her eyes immediately snapped up to Red as the lights flickered on.

'That's right, run away, I'm scary...'

Red was thinking to himself, but was surprised to find the girl stand there, not thinking or even showing that she was going to run back to her mum and tell of the terrifying red animatronic in the back-room. Red's eyes opened completely, and a smile crept onto her face.

"H-hi." She blurted quietly.

Red tilted his head.

"Hello."

She seemed shy, but Red was quite impressed by her courage to look at him without screaming or crying.

"M-my name is Alex, A-Alex Wilson." She stuttered.

Red smiled softly, she was quite cute in the way she spoke. Red eaned forward and put his dirty hand out to shake.

"My name is Red, it's nice to meet you Little Miss Wilson." Red cooed.

The girl smiled happily as she grabbed his finger, seeing his hand was about the size of her head, and shook it extravagantly. She then looked at her hand, and saw the dirt that had come off of Red's finger onto her hand and wrist. She looked up to him, her eyes shining with worry.

"Why are you not clean Red?" She asked him.

Red shook his head.

"I'm a spare, Alex, just here if FredBear out there gets hurt, and I need to back up for him."

Alex took a moment, before nodding her head. She opened her mouth, but hesitated.

"You can ask me anything, go on." Red smiled at the girl in front of her.

"Can I help to clean you...?" Alex asked shyly.

Red thought for a moment. No one had offered to clean him before. He nodded, and stood up, towering way over the girl, who must have been just under five foot. She seemed a little disheartened for a moment, before smiling again.

"I'll get some soap from here, I bet you there is some here somewhere." Alex blurted out before scuttling away somewhere around the corner of the room to find any cleaning utensils. Red slowly followed the little girl through the room, as she searched frantically and quickly. Red started to look as well, getting to the high places where the girl couldn't reach, let alone see.

"Found some!" She spoke up, making Red looks down to her. She grabbed a bottle, and lifted it up to Red. Red nodded in agreement, and put his hand out, to which Alex put the cleaner in his huge hand. Red sat down, and grabbed a nearby sponge.

Red's ears pricked again, and he looked up near the entrance. Red suddenly sat still, his arms flopped limply at his sides, and his head tilted down. He remained sat there unblinking. Alex tilted her head confused. She walked up to Red and poked him.

"Red? Are you okay?" She asked worried.

The door is swung open quickly, slamming against the wall. A man comes in and gasps. The man hugs the girl tightly.

"Where did you run off to Alex? You scared your mum and I!" The man looked at her, stroking her hair.

"Sorry daddy, I was just talking to my new friend here, his name is Red!" She said happily.

Alex's father looked up to Red. His facial expression turned from relief to fear. Red clearly scared her father, but Red wasn't surprised. Alex's father took her hand and pulled her out of the room, leaving her screaming at him to let him go.

"I want to say goodbye to my friend daddy!" She yelled at him.

Her father carried on going, ignoring her shouts.

Red watched as the door is closed behind her. He sighs quietly, and looks at the sponge and liquid still in his hands. He puts away both of the items, and sighs again. Red relocates back to his corner of the room, and sits down clumsily. He shakes his head, and leans back into the makeshift chair he had made out of boxes. He closes his eyes, and thinks to himself.

'I've finally met a friend…? Maybe I won't be so lonely that much anymore. Depending if she visits a lot.'

Red smiled at the thought, and slowly fell into a dormant state. He considered it his sleep.

…

'What is this…. Where am I?'

…

'Nightmares, daydreams, I can see things.'

…

'A little girl. I can see myself talking to her but it isn't me talking… what is this…?'

…

'I feel, odd. Almost like I want to hurt myself… or do I want to hurt that girl… ohh… that's it… the girl, she makes me… hmm… not sure what to say about her, but she seems like a spoilt little BRAT.'

* * *

 **ERMAHGERD I'M BAAAAAAAACK :D**

 **Hey everyone! I felt like it was a good time to update. I didn't leave because of an issue, just lately I didn't feel like writing, sooo :T**

 **Thanks for sticking around. This story is going to be MUUUUCH more actively updated, so :D**

 **Also, haters gona hate, hue hue hue XD**


	5. Nightmares and Daydreams

For a couple days the little girl who had decided to visit Red was starting to help him out. She helped to clean his old suit, and had started to help him out with any issues regarding his interior flaws, like his endo getting locked. Red sat in his spot, and sighed.

"Nothing to do today..." He spoke to himself quietly.

For the past couple of days, Red has been having an off feeling inside him. It had only started to happen as Red had met the girl and started to interact with her. Red stood up slowly, as to not smack his head into the ceiling, and peeked out of the door to the singing animatronic. Red smiled at the tune, as the bot was singing about pizza. How much Red wanted to be able to try this 'pizza', that was filled into the building. Heck, it was a pizza oriented diner, even if it was just a diner...

Red closed his eyes and listened to the tune, but something seemed off today... He could hear naother noise, just under the sweet melody of the song that was being sung to the children. Red could hear quiet crying. Was it the boy he had seen a few days earlier? Red's eyes opened slowly and he scanned the room again. At first, nothing could be seen. Then his eyes snapped onto movement in the corner. The child was there. Red was urged to go and help the boy, but knew that if his presence was known through out the building, there would be terrified children, and parents fleeing. Red sighed.

The song finished, and FredBear stopped singing, yet his movements held up.

"Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying the food! I am just taking a break now, but I will be back up to sing soon!"

It was FredBear's normal rest time, and the families were sitting down to eat their food. Red could see more clearly now, and that the crying child, wasn't by himself. There were four different teenagers standing around him. Two girls, and two boys. Each wore a mask, the two girls wearing a chick mask and a rabbit mask, and the boys wearing a bear mask and a fox mask. Red could tell that their intentions were not to be friendly to the child.

As the sound had quietened down, Red might be able to make out some conversation. He listened in, and tried to make out anything.

"You hear that guys? I thing the little man wants to give FredBear a kiss!" The boy in the fox mask spoke up.

"NO NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" The child wailed in fear as the group picked him up.

Adults looked toward the child in irritation, clearly not understanding the urgency of the situation. The group began dragging the boy to the stage, and underneath FredBear. The boy planted his feet into the ground in defiance, but the group carried on, laughing along the way. Red clenched his fists in anger, he wished he could run out, he wished he could stop the group from doing what they were doing. He knew that those actions were possible, but he didn't want to be taken away. Red hoped he had made the correct decision, as he slunks a little further into the room, keeping an eye on the child. He watched in discomfort as the boys stop near to FredBear.

Red could no longer listen in, as he had stepped further into the dark room in which he called home. His metallic heart almost seemed to stop for a moment, as the group thrust the boy into FredBear's mouth. Red quickly went up to the door, slamming a few boxes in front of him into the wall. The boy struggled, as the group laughed. There is a light snap, before the locks inside of FredBear's suit clamped shut. The boys head is crushed, making bone protrude out of his skull, and flesh and blood thrown. Some of the blood splattered onto the boy who wore the fox mask. The group stood in shock, the fox masked boy shaking. There was sudden screams as the parents had realised what happened, and in a split second, there was chaos. Children were crying and parents were trying to get out as fast as they could, creating a huge clump at the entrance. Three of the four members in the group had fled, leaving their masks on the floor. But one stayed put, staring at the child's corpse. The boy backed up, but feel onto his backside. He couldn't believe what he saw. He shook his head, tears streaming down his face.

Red backed into the room, he closed the door slowly, drowning out the sound of the screaming children and parents. Red's sickness had suddenly fled, and he felt relieved, but also a new feeling crept in. He still couldn't understand why this happened.

Red sat back into his makeshift chair, and covered his ears, he didn't want to be able to hear what was happening outside.

Red slowly passed out into his dormant state again.

Who knows how long he will be gone.

...

'Watching that boy get killed was... satisfying. I felt a sudden urge to run out. Yet... couldn't? Why exactly do I see, but cannot move? I am a spectator to another person? I just feel like I'm watching a nightmare. But now... now it feels like a daydream... I enjoy seeing others in pain. Why does this happen? Hm... power... power is what I need...'

...

'I feel like I'm just a secondary... why is this other person allowed control, yet I am not! THIS IS NOT WILL BE THE ONE IN PAIN! NOT ME! I WILL BE THE ONE TO HAVE CONTROL. NOT THIS... WEAKLING!'

'I am a nightmare, not a daydream...'

'I am...'

* * *

 **The story will be confusing. Only some people will understand, but I assure, I will not disappoint. Stay tuned.**


	6. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Red's eyes flick open, and he looks around. His eyes scanned the room. He could barely make out any shapes, colours, or light. Everything was black. 'Where am I?' He questioned himself. He took a sharp breath in, and cold air entered his systems. He shivered. Red was outside, and soon realised this as he felt a bump. He looked around and a small amount of light protruded through a curtain in front of him. Red steadied himself, and crawled over to the light source. He drew the curtain slightly, and saw light. He examined his surroundings that were going further away every second. He was in the back of a truck, being taken... somewhere. Red closed the curtain again, and sat further into the front of the truck. He sighed, and placed his hands on the cold, steel floor. He soaked in the feeling of the cool air, and listened to the soft rumble of the outdated engine. Red felt free for a moment, before that feeling came back... Red cringed slightly at the sudden burst of sickness that he felt. He knew something was wrong.

Red held his stomach and closed his eyes, fighting against the feeling, which seemed to crawl up into his head, and was making his body twitch slightly. After a few minutes of this, the feeling retreated from Red's chest and neck, and balled into his stomach. Red breathed a sigh of relief from the pain, and continued to breath steadily. He lay his head back, and closed his eyes, the balled pain in his stomach now becoming less prominent. Red could feel himself going out, and he let it happen, he wanted rest.

* * *

Red's eyes flick open, and he holds his head. The feeling was balling in his head, and was making him feel very dizzy almost immediately after he had awoken. He stands, and hits his head into the ceiling, making a loud clang that echoed. For an odd reason, this made the feeling disperse out of his head, and travel down to his stomach, where it stopped making him feel so dizzy. Red steadied himself, before realising that the feeling had done what it did.

'Odd... it's like it felt the pain that I felt... it tried to escape the source.'

Red shook his head, imagining the dizziness was just making him feel things. He felt around him as the room he was in was pitch black. He felt a wall, and started to traverse it. He did this for a few moments, before feeling a light switch. He flicked it, and for a moment there is an eerie silence. The lights flicker for a moment before dimly lighting up the room. Red looked around. It was a storage room. He had guessed this, as the items that were in his previous storage room were here as well. The only difference was the size of the room, it was much bigger. As Red scanned the room, he noticed that there was particular wall that had many parts that looked brand new. He tilted his head, and walked over to the wall. He stopped in front of the wall of parts. All of them were shiny, newly polished he'd guessed.

Red touched one of the parts, examining it. He proposed that it was an arm or leg, as it was long, straight and surrounded by a square like pattern which the suit would fit over. Red pulled his hand back, and looked at the grease that had transferred from his large hand to the polished chrome piece. He scoffed in irritation, and walked away from the wall. He walked over to the door of the room he was in. He opened it slowly, which made no sound that he had expected. It was definitely a new door. Maybe this place had been built recently. Red looked around, the darkness had overcome his vision and was hurting his eyes. Red looked around in the storage room for a light source that he could take with him. He saw a flashlight. He could remember what it did after Alex had shown him it's usefulness. Red grabbed it in his large hand, and clicked the button, immediately sending a bright stream of light in any direction he pointed it to. Red pointed the light source towards the entrance, and down at the ground. The floor was tiled black and white, and the light reflected off of the tiles, scattering in random directions, almost bringing the room to life. Red walked out slowly, and scanned the room with the flashlight from left to right.

The room was almost completely empty of any furniture. The room resembled the old main hall in appearance, apart from the fact this place was empty, void of any tables, chairs, cutlery and party hats. He looked left with the flashlight, and saw a stage. He nodded, agreeing his suspicions of possibly being relocated. It would make sense. A child had been killed, and the old restaurant would probably have been sued. Red's eyes caught a reflection of light, and he pointed the flashlight directly towards it. He walked over to get a better look. As Red approached the reflection, he made out what it was. It was a sign. He took a better look. There were two characters on it, a rabbit, and FredBear... although FredBear looked a little different, he was slightly skinnier in appearance, and his hat and bowtie were no longer purple. Red looked at the new rabbit animatronic. The rabbit was almost definitely female, as she had long eyelashes, and was skinny in her arms with a slightly stuck out chest. Both the characters had a drained yellow colour scheme, and were smiling, with FredBear's hand in the air, waving. Below the characters, the text read;

'The All New, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.'

Freddy Fazbear? Who is this? Red had never heard of a Freddy Fazbear. Maybe it was the new name for FredBear. It would make sense to re-name him, Red didn't think any parents would ever want to remember what had happened at the old diner. Red sighed, before hearing a step. He turned around and shone his light towards the direction of the soft noise. He stepped back as he saw the female rabbit animatronic. The animatronic put her arm in front of her face, covering her eyes from the light.

"Argh, really? Stop shining that light in my face!"

Red sat for a moment, before shining the light toward the ground, making the area around it more illuminated. The animatronic's eyes were green, as she pulled her arm down. Red tilted his head, curious and scared at the same time. Red looked down and looked at her appearance. She had slightly wide hips, a small waist and slightly stuck out chest, her legs were double jointed, two knees, making her quite tall, and her legs were quite big.

"Why are you walking around at a time like thi-…" The animatronic stopped talking as she got a better look of Red.

"You aren't Freddy, are you? Who are you?" She looked at Red confused.

"I really don't know… I'm pretty sure I was just a back up for… FredBear, you don't know him, do you?" Red spoke up, thinking about himself for the first time.

"No…" She replied, a little more comfortable with beingnear to someone who she'd never seen before.

"Who are you then?" Red asked her, shifting his weight to be a little more comfortable.

"My name is Bonnie. Named was meant to be SpringTrap, but I prefer Bonnie." She spoke softly. Red nodded.

"Who are you talking to Bonnie?" A voice from behind her came, she turned around and looked behind her. She stepped a little to the side and looked back at Red. Beside Bonnie, emerged FredBear, or the revamped version of him. He looked at Red confused, before speaking up.

"You are the back up for FredBear, correct?" He asked Red, Red's ears pricked and he interrupted.

"You know him?" He questioned.

The bear nodded. "I am him, just, reworked."

Red sighed in relief for a moment. Before questioning them once again.

"Where am I exactly?"

"This is a new installment of the restaurant that you and I were once in. It was bought by a new owner, Fazbear Entertainment, and is currently being built up. That's why the room is so, empty." FredBear looked around at the main hall in which they stood. He then looked back up to Red.

"You were transported her purely for the use of extra parts, but they haven't taken you apart, yet." The animatronic said with no emotion.

Red's eyes widened slightly. "Taken apart!? I don't want to be taken apart!"

"I will ask them if they will leave you alone, okay?" FredBear spoke up.

Red sat stone still for a moment, before closing his eyes and nodding. "Okay… thank you."

"My new name is Freddy, you must be Red, am I correct in presuming?" Red looked at him, and nodded again.

"Yeah, that's my name. How do you know?"

"Coding." The pointed to his head.

"I have a memory, I can remember the things I saw and did in the old Diner."

"Yet you weren't… alive..?" Red tilted his head and squinted his eyes. To which Freddy simply shook his head.

"No I wasn't. It was experimental, and I couldn't exactly do much. Which makes me think, why weren't you on stage?"

Red thought for a moment, he had never questioned that. Why was he never on the stage…?

"I'm unsure… I don't think the company knew that I was alive. I think I'm alive because of a simple… glitch… the coding in my head or something…?" He thought for a moment.

"Possibly." Freddy spoke up, to which Bonnie nodded in agreement. "We should introduce ourselves properly, my name is Freddy, this is my companion, Bonnie. It's nice to meet you Red." Freddy stuck his hand out. Red looked at his hand, before stepping forward slightly, and shaking his hand. Freddy looked at his hand after the action. Red expected him to be disgusted, and braced himself for some sort of insult, but Freddy just wiped the grime from his hand onto his leg, and spoke up.

"When were you last cleaned, Red?" He asked Red.

Red remembered back to the time Alex had visited him, and helped to clean him. It wasn't an amazingly well done job, but she was young, and Red was still learning how to come to grips with his strength and mobility.

"Not sure how long ago it was… it was a few days before the child was killed."

Freddy had a moment of silence, before speaking up coldly.

"Okay. We should clean you up…"

Red's eyes shone brightly, and he smiled.

"That would be nice, yeah."

The two animatronics looked at each other, then laughed. Red tilted his head, and questioned them.

"What's so funny…?"

Bonnie looked at him.

"Nothing, just you're smile is quite joyful to us."

Red smirked.

"Alright… when do you start…?"

Freddy nodded.

"Let's clean you up now."

Red nodded after him.

"Thanks a lot for doing this you two." Red smiled brightly again. Freddy nodded.

"You're a part of our crew, you deserve recognition and well, cleanliness. We get cleaned, why shouldn't you..?"

Red shrugged, before pointing at his face.

Freddy scoffed.

"Really? You question your looks? I think you're fine."

Red tilted his head, and nodded.

"Alright, we will go to the cleaner's cupboard and collect some supplies, you just sit still here, we will be five minutes." The pair walk off. Red sighs happily, and sits against the nearby wall.

'People who are friendly to me? That's great… I won't be so lonely anymore..' Red smiled at the thought.

* * *

'So, he's made some friends has he? Little Red thinks he's so special... I'll show them... I'll show them all...'

'Power is draining, but recharges over time... I must find a way to attack him with all my might... then maybe I can finally be free...'

* * *

 **Much longer chapter this time guys, I hope you enjoyed it. It seems like Red has finally made some friends.**


	7. Everyone Has an Inner Demon

'So, being under the influence of my new friends has helped me quite a lot with language skills and mobility really. It's been helpful meeting Freddy and Bonnie, they really have been a great asset to me.'

Red was in the back room, thinking to himself as he usually would do. Not much else he could do at a time where his new friends were performing on stage. Red sighs, and looks at the ground. The feeling had been attacking him a lot lately, and was right now almost making him pass out from dizziness. Red sighs, and looks up to the ceiling, toward the dim light that illuminated the cold room. The music seemed to drain away as Red closed his eyes. He could hear voices, but they weren't of the children or the animatronics that were forced to be stood on stage.

'Can you hear me...?'

Red squinted with his eyes closed, he could hear this voice. It was calling to... someone, not sure if it was specifically going for him.

'Hello, anyone...?'

"I can hear you." Red whispered.

There was no response for a few moments, before the voice came again. It seemed a lot deeper... and closer, this time.

'So... you're name is Red? I was wondering that.'

"Who are you?" Red whispered again, his eyes still shut tightly.

'I'm you, Red, just... different.'

Red's eyes opened, and the drained music and signing voices came back to Red's ears. They twitched, and Red sighed. He felt insecure, like the voice had bad intentions. He looked up as a familiar sound came through.

"Hey kiddies, I hope you're all having a great time!"

A large excited shout erupted from the hundreds of kids inside of the Pizzeria, making Red smirk.

"Okay, great! Bonnie and I will be back in a few minutes, enjoy your pizza, and we will return soon!"

Red could hear the curtains draw, and the kids started to go back to their parents, who were sat down. Red stood up, and slunked over to the door quietly. He peeked through the gap, and examined the main hall. Nothing unusual popped up first off, but then Red noticed, someone who seemed out of place. A man was standing near the entrance to the back of the pizzeria, he had his arms folded over his black suit, and he wore a black hat covering his shaggy brown hair. His eyes flicked back and forth, before his eyes landed on Red. It wouldn't be surprising that he's seen Red, as his eyes glowed a constant white. Red retreaded into the back of the room, and the man looked away.

'He doesn't seem very prominent... and he seems out of place.' Red thought to himself.

'I'd better keep an eye on him...' Red suddenly felt drowsy. The sickening feeling had rushed to his head suddenly, and made him collapse to the floor. He held himself up with his arms before blacking out completely. There is a few moments of darkness, before Red's vision returns. He was face down in the black and white tiled floor. Red didn't have intentions of standing up, but for an odd reason, he did. Red thinks for a moment.

'Am I dreaming...?'

Red looks at his hands, and then up at the entrance. He never had intentions for these actions, and automatically assumed that he was dreaming with no control.

"Freedom." Is what comes out of Red's mouth. His eyes close, and then open again. His eye's changed from a metallic white to a deep, crimson red. A smirk crawls onto his mouth, revealing his large, shiny teeth, and he takes a few wobbly steps toward the door.

'I just have to wake up...'

"No you don't..." Red spoke up. Although, this voice didn't sound like Red. It was deeper, more menacing, and very scratchy. This wasn't Red, and he knew that.

'What is going on...!'

"You are no longer in control! I am." A laugh erupts from Red's mouth.

'This isn't right, who are you!' Red started to panic.

"I, Red. Am your _worst, nightmare._ " The animatronic looked up, a dark aurora seemed to surround his red eyes.

Possessed Red walks out of the room and slams the door behind him. Making the room fall into silence. He looks at everyone who was in the pizzeria. Men, women and children were all staring at him, frozen in fear.

The possessed Red scans the room, looking for someone in particular.

Possessed Red's eyes lock onto a young man. He had a red hoodie on, and jeans with non branded sneakers. His face was white with fear as possessed Red's eye locked onto him.

'What are your intentions, TELL ME!'

"Pain." Is all possessed Red says, before lunging at the young man, and grabbing his throat. The crowd screams and scatters as Red lifts the man into the air. The young man struggled, kicking his legs about and holding possessed Red's arm. He coughed as the animatronic applied pressure to the man's throat, crushing it slowly. At this point the pizzeria was almost empty. The stage's curtain is swung open before Freddy charges at possessed Red. He knocks into the much taller animatronic with all his might, throwing the man from Red's powerful grip. Bonnie attended to the man as Freddy is pushed off of possessed Red.

"RED! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Freddy yelled at him, not letting up.

"I AM CLEANSING THIS PLACE OF HUMAN LIFE, LIFE THAT IS NOT NEEDED!" Possessed Red shouts, laughing maniacally.

Freddy charges possessed Red, before something strange happens. Possessed Red holds his breath, and quite literally disappears, his body gone form sight. Freddy grinds to a hault, and looks around, completely dumbfounded, Bonnie was tending to the man as the police, and medical people came rushing in. Bonnie leaves the man to be cared for by the people who were much more better suited for the job.

'How did you do that...?' Red spoke up inside of possessed Red's head.

'Priorities, Red. You and I both want to survive. It's an instinct.'

Red falls silent, before trying something. He tries to move his body suddenly and with great force. Making him nauseous, yet he carried on. The possessed Red falls to the ground, his cloaking ability fades, and his large body once again becomes visible. He was in the darker area of the restaurant.

The possessed Red collapses to the ground, and Red feels himself come back into control. He quickly stands, and does the same thing that he watched himself do earlier, hold his breath. His body disappeared, and he felt cold. He shivered, and looked at his hands. He could still see himself, but knew no one could see him.

"Why did you do this...?" He quietly asks the voice in his head.

'I am your worst nightmare, I've already told you.'

"Well then, I'll just call you Nightmare. And you're never coming back again, not on my watch."

'We shall see Red. We shall see...' Nightmare laughs, before his voice fades away.

Red shivers, before appearing again. He didn't dare show hid face to Freddy or Bonnie. They wouldn't understand. Red waits, before quietly slipping through the doorway and closing the door behind him.

* * *

'So, Red has found a name for me? It's pretty suitable, you know...'

'From the moment he used that invisibility, I could tell he immediately started draining of his physical and mental strength.'

'This could be a good advantage for me.'

'For now, I'll just try and keep his sorrow up.'

'I will be Red's Lament...'


	8. Freddy and Bonnie Being Reset

"I can't believe that happened. I can't believe the new friend we had made, the new friend we had trusted. Just... went manic?"

Freddy was stood in front of the managers desk with Bonnie next to him. The managers was a large man with a bushy moustache and wore a suit with a small, black hat. His brown eyes were a lot darker than normal, due to the conversation he was having with the new animatronics.

He scratched his facial hair, and looked up to Freddy.

"The thing I am trying to picture here, is how did this animatronic get back anyway. The original owner told me that he was just a spare, and was going to be left to rot in the back room."

Freddy looked at Bonnie, who returned the stare. Freddy looks back down at the man, a little concerned.

"What are you going to do to him, sir?"

The manager sighed.

"Clearly you are all attached to the bot. The designers said you wouldn't love anything. Other than children, which is designed into you. Because of this I can consider that you're faulty. Which basically means you will be re-made."

Freddy's eyes widened slightly, and Bonnie put her hands over her mouth.

"But, sir? What if we want t remember the things that have happened to us...?"

The manager sighed.

"That's the idea, Freddy... I'm sorry, but, priorities matter over you. You're dismissed."

Freddy scoffed, turned and then walked out the door heavily. Bonnie following him in a slower way. Freddy threw his hands in the air and groaned angrily. Bonnie closed the managers door and shook her head wearily.

"I can't believe him! Actually can't!" Freddy yelled, getting the stress out of his system.

Bonnie remained silent as Freddy continued to yell angrily.

* * *

Red's eyes flicker, and then turn on, glowing a cold white colour. His head twitches, and his eyes look around. His head is pulled up, and he sighs, looking down at his feet.

"Why? Why does this have to happen to me...?"

'Because you are a petty little thing, Red. You don't deserve love or friendship. You're a NOBODY! No one cares about you, clearly!'

Red shook his head as Nightmare gloated and taunted him. He held his head powerfully, scratching the sides of his mask because of his sharp fingers. He yelled and pain and anger, scratching his head, trying to get Nightmare to shut up.

"I KNOW YOU FEEL THE SAME PAIN AS ME!" Red yelled at the top of his metallic lungs, knowing he had much more power over Nightmare.

The only response is a gradual laugh.

Red sighs, and brings his oil covered hands away from his head. He had cut huge gashes in his mask that trailed around his cheeks, and around his temples. Tears were coming out of his eyes from the pain, yet he barely sobbed. Just the liquid dripping from his sockets.

'Don't cry little Red... it'll all be over soon.' Nightmare taunted.

Red looks up, white white eyes pulsed.

He wasn't going to let a low life make him feel bad for who he is.

Oh hell no.

Red smirks.

"If you think this will get you anywhere, Nightmare, you are wrong. I am stronger than you."

There is no response from his evil side, and Red lies back, relaxing for a moment.

"I'm stronger..." He repeats to himself. Looking down to the floor again.

* * *

A skinny figure could be seen walking through the forest. It's head was much larger in proportion compared to it's stick figure like appearance. It walked through the forest wobbly, like it was a child who had just learned to walk a few weeks ago. It stops and looks around, almost knowing that something was following it around. It walked a little more cautiously, and hugged it's own chest, it was cold. It looked down at the ground as it walked slowly, trudging through the dead leaves on the ground.

A small glimmer of light can be seen a couple hundred meters ahead of it. The figure notices this, and looks up. It looks at the light, and starts walking toward it a little faster. As the lights start to clear up a little, the figure could make out a sign.

'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.'

The sign had four animatronics on it.

A bear, a rabbit, a chicken, and a fox.

The figure stops and stares at the sign. It was hard to tell, but the figure's facial expression, seemed to smile. But it wasn't a happy smile, it was a different one. It was almost like the smile was locked, and it was a smile of vengeance. A smile that someone pulls when they know that long lusted revenge, is finally on it's way.


	9. Is Suicide an Option?

Freddy's eyes pop open, and the glass eye looks around, it's blue hue shining gradually.

Freddy looks down, and sees his suit had been stripped off. He sighs, remembering what the manager had said was going to happen to the pair of them. Freddy's eyes lock onto Bonnie, who was on the other side of the room. Her body was in a similar state. The simple endo-skeleton was showing on various parts. The only suit left on her was the around her waist, and her face and ears.

Freddy sighs. His head lowered in defeat, knowing that the two of them were not going to get out of this. Their bodies were in a terrible state and movement was barely possible, let alone trying to lift one of their one-hundred kilo arms. Bonnie twitches, and Freddy's eyes are attracted to the slight movement. Freddy looks up, and Bonnie does too weakly.

"Freddy, I can't feel my legs..." She speaks up weakly. Freddy frowns in distress, she must have been in pain.

"It'll be over soon Bonnie... just be patient... I'm sorry there isn't much to say." Freddy replies to her.

"It's okay..." Bonnie's head lowers, and her eyes close. Her ears flop back over her face, and a deep exhale is heard throughout the dark room. Freddy gasped slightly.

"B-Bonnie?"

No response comes from the yellow spring-animatronic. Freddy immediately assumed the worst.

He shook his head in denial, and tried desperately to move himself, to no avail. Freddy's eyes grew heavy as nausea took over him. His eyes close, and all that can be seen is coding.

...

system corrupt, reset in progress

...

Red looks up. He got a sudden gut feeling. Like something had just happened to someone. He sighs. Nightmare hadn't attacked him for a while, and he wasn't used to it. Red shook his head, his white eyes glowing in the darkness. He stood up.

'I've had enough of this...' He thinks to himself. Red takes a few steps in the dark, traversing the wall he was leaning on, looking for anything that he could use to light up wherever he was. A few minutes of searching brings up a switch. Red flicks it, and the warehouse lights up. He looks around. Many items from the pizzeria were in here. Tables, chairs, arcade machines, a few items of cutlery from the kitchen, in labelled boxes. Red sighs, nothing to do, clearly.

Red looks around, searching for anything that may tell the date. The last one he had remembered was about 1983. Red wasn't sure, as his memory had faded. He was sure it'd come back soon. Red continues to search, before finding a watch in one of the boxes. It must have belonged to an employee before being lost. It was covered in dust, so Red assumed it was very old. The time on it read 21:43 in the evening. He assumed that was correct due to there being no light in the warehouse.

He looked closer, and wiped off some of the dust. The date read: 3/12/1986. Red raised his eyebrow, from what he remembered, it must have been about three years.

"Damn... that's too long..." Red said quietly.

He looked at his arms, and sighed.

"They're ripped... my whole suit...? It's ripped...?" Red expresses himself, looking all over his body.

The length of time had taken it's toll on Red's whole body. Various parts of his endo-skeleton were exposed, and for an odd reason, his left leg was the worst impacted. The suit was torn all the way to the metal underneath, and was hanging by a literal thread. Red sighs, and uses his sharp claw to cut through the rest of the weaved plastic. Red tears down through the suit, and open it away from his left leg. This showed his endo-skeleton, that was starting to rust a little. Red shakes his head and sits down again.

A few moments of thoughts racing through his head brought Red under realisation. This would be a continued occurrence. It was going to be never ending.

"...Is suicide an option...?"

At that moment, Red could feel Nightmare's strength return, and he immediately felt sick. Red held his stomach tightly, and groaned. He could feel Nightmare's motivation increase. From then Red decided that suicide would never be the option. As long as Nightmare can take control, that will never, ever happen.

"I'd rather die the hero, than live long enough to become the villain… Nightmare."

The feeling in Red's gut had subsided slightly, giving him some room to breath.

Red sighs, and sits his head back.

'I will wake… when someone wants, or needs me for them…' Red said in his head.

The figure makes it's way into the front door of the Pizzeria. It looks around inside of the main dining hall. Nothing interesting at the current moment. The figure shakes it's head, and looks around. It had no eyes, and instead black slits as replacement. It's arms were draped beside it's skinny body. It looked forward, and continued through the building, unsure of where it was going.

The figure comes across a room, it looks up, and a sign says something.

'Parts and Service.' The animatronic opens the door, and it steps inside quietly shutting the door behind it. The figure looks at the wall, and at a light switch. The figure flicks the switch, and the lights flicker on. The figure's shape, and looks are revealed. It had a slender, black body, with white stripes along it's forearms and legs. It's fingers were sharp, and so were it's feet. Who knows how this thing was stood up. It's mask though, was terrifying. It had a black smile, and it's eyes were slits. Cascading from the slits, were purple tear tracks, and on it's cheeks, were bright red circles. A blush, almost.

The figure clearly wasn't human. It could be an animatronic, but it's endo-skeleton must have been ridiculously skinny. The animatronic looks in front of it, and stares at the four other ones stood before him. Their heads were dipped down, staring at the floor, lifeless.

Not for long.

The animatronic brought with him something.

A gift.

All he would need to do is find those who were responsible.

And then he could unless his anger, his presence… his revenge.

And his sense told him, that they would be here...

Soon.

...

...

"Hey guys... should we just go to Freddy's? There's cheap pizza there."

"You know how Jordan feels about going there, it's never been a good place for him, Becca."

"Cameron, you should stop assuming-"

"Yeah, let's just go there, not like I'll think about him or anything..."

"You sure Jordan?"

"Yeah... maybe I'll just die and see, him..."

"Dark much..."

"Mhm..."

...

"I've got something to say, Brian."

"What's that my sweet?"

"...I'm pregnant..."

"Oh my god! Really! That's great!"

"I know I know! Little miss Wilson is on her way!"

"A girl?"

"Hopefully, hahah."

"Mhm, sure... any new names?"

"Not sure yet... maybe... Lilly? Olivia?"

"How about..."


	10. The Puppet's Insanity

"...Do you think he's alive, like us...?"

...

"Hey, get in here, we've found something."

"What is it...Woah..."

"Yeah, creepy hey?"

...

"You got the wire yet...?"

"Yeah, here it is."

"Get that in the slot and maybe we can boot him up."

...

The Puppet animatronic watches the kids in the newly opened Pizzeria. The three main animatronics were performing on stage, but his was uninterested in them... yet. His targets were actually just arriving.

The door opens, and the animatronic looks up toward the door. Four people come in. There were two boys, and two girls. They all wore pretty casual clothing, and didn't seem to prominent to anyone. Anyone except the Puppet.

It's eyes seem to light up slightly with the entrance of these four, all he had to do, was be patient.

'Their time will come...' The animatronic thought to itself.

...

Red's eyes are forced open, and he sees for a moment. He could see four blurry figures in front of him. An assortment of colours from each of them. Red's eyes are closed, after a light is flashed into his eyes.

"He is alive... how would we wake him?"

"Let me try something."

...

The Puppet stands up and stretches. It's endo-skeleton was locking up from several hours of stillness. It flops it's arms beside it's slender body, and a small voice is heard from it's mouth.

"...Revenge."

The animatronic slips outside of the service room in which it was staying. And silently makes it's way to the manager's office.

The Puppet knew that those four were still here. They all stayed to help one of them apply for his Job here. The Puppet smiles, evilly. It knew whatever was about to happen. They... they were going to die.

The Puppet slunks into the darkness, and watches the four youths as they wait outside of the locked office. They were all dressed in casual clothing. One of the males had simple,obviously dyed red hair, that was brushed to the side. He wore a hoodie, with ripped jeans and boots, with a red belt surrounding his waist. The other male had short brown hair, with a long-sleeved shirt and chino trousers. He had simple sneaker shoes on his large feet. The two girls both had blonde hair with dresses in purple and red, wearing simple shoes. All four of them seemed quite casual.

The Puppet creeps behind them, and waits. He was a good seven foot, towering over the tallest of them, who must have been only around six foot.

"What the hell is taking him so long?" The girl in the purple dress spoke up. "I want to get out of here, it's so creepy..."

The Puppet smirks silently. He was looking forward to this. His head twitches and he had to resist a maniacal laugh coming from his permanent smile.

One of the boys turns around and yells in surprise as the Puppet raises his arm and strikes down onto him with it's large clawed hand, tearing into his face and throwing him to the ground, creating a splattering sound as the blood splashes onto the Puppet's skinny body. The girls scream in shock, and the other boy runs out as blood splatters over them too. The boy that the Puppet had struck was dead immediately, he must have died of shock.

"JORDAN!" One of the girls screamed at the boy who had run out. The Puppet grabbed the girls by their hair, they both screamed and kicked their feet, holding the top of their scalps. The Puppet's smile almost looked like it had doubled in size. The Puppet then dropped the two girls to their knees, to which they cough. He looks down in pity before slamming his foot into one of the girl's head, his thin sharp foot going right through her skull, simply spilling blood. The other girl screamed as she watched her friend die. The Puppet looked at the dead body for a moment, then moved onto the other girl. She screamed as the Puppet lifted her up by her hair again. He then grabbed her head forcefully, and started to tear her hair out of her scalp. She screams forcefully and in pain, as her scalp is slowly torn completely clean of her head. The Puppet drops her, and she is left to die of the loss of her blood, which was spilling in the litres out of her head.

...

Jordan runs through the pizzeria, his breathing was quick, on the brink of hyperventilation. His footsteps create and eerie echo that made him feel like he was transcending further into the darkness of the pizzeria. He sees a hole in the side of the wall and crouches down onto his hands and knees, and starts to crawls into one of the vents. He could barely fit through, and had to do an army crawl on his stomach. He was almost clear into a fan area, where the vent opened up, before a hand grabs his ankle. He yells in fright as he is harshly dragged out of the vent, and thrown at the wall, making an ear splitting crack sound. The Puppet stares into his eyes as he stares back in shock and fear. He yells in fear as the Puppet reaches down to grab him by the shirt. The Puppet lifts him up to it's eye level. Jordan was breathing heavily.

"Hello, we meet again finally. Even though it'll be your last time you see light..." The Puppet smirks.

Jordan had stopped breathing heavily, and he almost held it instead.

"...Cameron...?" Jordan said quietly.

The Puppet's rage exploded into his fury. He yells in anger as he stabs Jordan right in the chest. The boy coughs and remains silent, blood dripped slowly from his mouth, and runs down the Puppet's arm. Jordan coughs, and his head droops. The Puppet slides Jordan off his arm, and starts to drag his limp body away. The Puppet's head twitching in the meantime. The Puppet drops his body next to the room which the new animatronics were. He makes his way to the room where the three other bodies were. He drags them all to the same room one by one. After they are all in the room, the Puppet puts each body in front of a different suit. He then sighs, and collapses limply.

'...My job is done... and I feel no pain for what has happened to them...'

'For what has happened to my brother...'

'From now on... I will wait... wait until they come back...'

'Because of what happened to me, it is almost certain it will happen to them too...'

'Then, I can do it, again...'

...

* * *

Sorry I was gone for a while guys. I met my girlfriend in the flesh for the first time, which was when I wasp planning to originally update, but she got suddenly caught up in my life, and, yeah, heh.

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, think of it more as a filler than a story driver.

..

..

Or is it?


	11. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy

"The girl will have severe memory loss for any events prior to what happened here. That animatronic did some bad damage to her."

"Will it be scrapped?"

"The management says they have wanted to scrap the old bear for years, but they never came to it. I'm sure this will be the nail in the coffin for it."

...

A quiet whirring sound is all could be he heard. Nothing else, just the peaceful, constant sound of Red's internals running. Red squints slightly, yet his eyes remained closed.

"Is he on...?"

"I think so."

Red's eyes open slowly, and the same colourful figures came into view in front of him, only there were two of them. A red figure, and a yellow figure. As Red's eyesight clears up, he sees that both of the figures were staring right at him, with an expression of curiosity. This reminded Red of Alex.

Alex.

...

"...Hello?"

The red animatronic said, his long, large jaw that was lined of teeth moved whilst he spoke.

Red's eyes averted to the animatronic. He was quite skinny, with a red body, a lighter colour of red took over his jaw and stomach. The animatronic tilts his head, making his ears move slightly. Red's eyes move to the yellow figure. This one was different, she was definitely a chicken, or a duck? The animatronic's purple eyes lit up her face, and her large, orange jaw accompanied a fatter body.

The red animatronic, which Red was still unsure which species of animal he was, reached out to touch Red's old, worn out suit. Red shifted out the animatronic's path, making it hesitate. Red wasn't sure about them, he hadn't seen a face for what felt like a long time.

"Hey, we won't hurt you." The chicken had spoken up, her voice was quiet. Red relaxed for a moment.

"What's your name?" The red animatronic asked him with a deeper voice.

Red stayed silent for a moment, he wasn't sure what was going on, he was certain that the company wouldn't have made any more animatronics with this 'think and feel' system.

"Red... my name is Red."

The animatronic stick his hand out in a gesture of friendliness. Red slowly grabs his hand, and he is hoisted up by the animatronic.

"I'm Jord-" The red animatronic hesitated. "I mean, Foxy, this here is Chica. Nice to meet you Red." Foxy looks at Chica and then back at Red.

Red just sits quiet for a moment as his hand is let go.

"You haven't been awake for a long time, right?" Chica asks Red.

Red sighs.

"I really don't know... I don't know the date before I was last awake anyway..."

Chica and Foxy look at each other, then back at Red.

"You're pretty brain dead aren't you?" Chica asks Red, to which he nods slowly. He shakes his head.

"I've fucked up... I've fucked up..." Red was repeating himself. Chica sat in front of him.

"Calm down Red, it's alright, there's nothing wrong..."

Red shook his head and held it.

"No no no no no, no! I've fucked up guys..." His expression was scared, he was confused.

Chica sat back as Red stared at the ground.

"Red, is there anything we can do for you?" Chica asked him.

Red just stared at the ground. He had calmed a little and looked up to Chica's purple eyes.

"No... no I'm okay..." Red spoke slowly and quietly.

Chica nodded, and slowly stood up. She walked to the door slowly, and opened it, Foxy followed closely behind. Red was left alone, to calm himself down.

"I don't want to be alive... I want to die. I don't want to be here anymore..." Red repeated to himself quietly.

...

Bonnie and Freddy were sat at the table, talking between themselves. Upon Foxy and Chica entering the room that they were sat in, they were silent, and waited for the pair to sit down.

"Is he awake?" Bonnie asked.

Chica nodded as she sat down. "He is up... he's confused though, and scared. He needs rest."

Freddy speaks up. "What's he like?"

"The lad didn't speak much... just repeated that he had messed up. Not sure what about though." Foxy replies to Freddy, staring at his hook which he held in his free hand.

"He simply needs time, I'll go and see him later." Chica says to the three others.

They nod.

"How long has it been now...?" Foxy speaks up.

"Since what happened...? Uhm, about two and a bit months." Freddy replies to Foxy.

"And they still have no idea what happened to us..." Bonnie says eerily, her ears low.

Foxy slammed his fist into the table, denting it. He stood up too and yelled in anger as he did it.

"DAMMIT!"

The three others look at him.

Bonnie speaks up ."Jordan, pleas-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Foxy interrupts her aggressively, his fist clenched.

"Okay, Foxy, calm down... we will figure this all out and it'll be over in no time... we just have to be patient. What happened to your brother was an accident and was not your fault." Freddy stands and looks him right in the eyes.

"How many times have I told you not to talk about Cameron. HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES!" Foxy yells in frustration.

"YOU WILL LIVE WITH IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE FOXY! ... You'll learn how to... Just give it time..." Freddy tried to calm the angered fox.

Foxy scowls. Before walking off, talking as he goes.

"It wasn't an accident, and I don't understand how any of you can forgive me for what I did!"

None of the others tried to stop him from walking away, they knew it would only make him more angry.

Foxy went backstage, and took his anger out on the wall, slashing at it with his hook. Yelling with every stroke.

"CAMERON! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Foxy stopped, breathing heavily. He fell to his knees and broke down on the spot. Shaking his head and strange black tears coming from his eyes. He sobbed.

"Please..."

...

A nearby soul was watching.

Waiting.

He could hear the cries of the fox.

But felt little remorse.

In fact.

He was happy.

"Revenge came for me..."

...


	12. Liddia

_"Go to your mummy my girl, go on!"_

 _The child was let go and runs towards her mother who was crouched in front of her with her arms extended. The girl giggles as the mother gasps the girl in her arms and hugs her tightly. The father smiles, and walks over to the pair._

 _"Mummy, daddy, can we go to the park?"_

 _"Of course my little girl." The mother replied to the girl in her soothing tone. The child cheered in happiness as the mother and father go to the nearby park._

 _As the three make their way into a park, the child points toward an ice cream truck nearby to it. The mother and father agree, and they all go to the truck. The three of them get their ice creams, pay and sit down on a bench._

 _"Mummy, Daddy, I love you!"_

...

Red looks up, as a slight clang is heard. It was the middle of the night, and Red had been sat silently in the storage room for two days after he had first spoke to two of the four new colourful animatronics. Since then they had visited him regularly, and have learnt a lot about him. Red looks around, then stands. He slams his head into the ceiling, and then grabs it. He groans in pain and irritation, and the light sickly feeling of Nightmare's power went away from his head and pooled into his stomach. Red looks toward the door, a slight amount of light illuminated a large eared figure in the doorway. Red squinted slightly as he realises that it was Foxy. He turns the light on, and looks towards Red. The tall red fox waves his uncovered hand, to which Red responds with a half-hearted wave back. Foxy comes into the room and sits in the corner.

"Doesn't it ever get lonely in here for you Red?" Foxy looks up at Red, who had decided to sit down to talk to his new friend.

"I've spent most of my life being lonely, Foxy, only Nightmare to accompany me. So I can say that I am used to it." Red replies to Foxy.

Foxy nods slightly, before asking. "Remind me, who is this, Nightmare again?"

Red sighs, and looks forward. "Nightmare is a manifestation of myself. He is his own self entirely, when it comes to personality. The normal, quiet me, is not quite Nightmare. Nightamre is evil. He only wants to kill..."

Foxy nods, and looks away too. "Any way of getting rid of him...?"

Red shakes his head. "Not that I know of... except for death, and destruction of my body.

"And you don't want that do you?" Foxy asks him, looking up to Red.

Red looks back at Foxy, and shakes his head.

Foxy nods, and looks away.

"We are preparing to perform soon, I have a stage set for today. The employees need to check us for bugs, heh."

"Bugs my ass, you're entire existence is a bug, isn't it?"

Foxy nods. "Less like you though, you don't have the soul of someone inside of you..."

Red remembers what Foxy had told him. The souls of four people were murdered, and found their way into the animatronics. Foxy's name was Jordan. He can't remember who had killed him though, his memory of his past life was very quickly fading.

"Alright, you go do that. I'll be here."

Foxy winks at Red, and then stands up. He goes to the door, and looks at Red hovering his hand over the light switch. Red nods, and Foxy flicks the switch, before exiting the room, and closing the door, only allowing a small amount of light cut through the thick darkness.

Red was alone with Nightmare for now.

 **Days later...**

Red sighs, as he listens in to the children that were outside. The band of three colourful animatronics, were currently performing on stage.

Red watched Foxy, who was on his Cove, performing to a small group of children. Surprising, as usually all of the children and adults would be watching the stage, instead of the Cove. As the band started a new song, most of the children ran away, and giggled and laughed as they made their way to the stage, various coloured hats on their heads. Red smirked, and looked back at Foxy's Cove, and noticed one more child was standing there, admiring the tall animatronic stood before her. Red's eyes were attracted to the girl, not in a strange way, but, because the little girl had bright orange hair in pigtails. The girl turned around and looked right toward Red, making him quickly retreat into the darkness. He didn't want anyone to see him.

'You admire the girl, don't you Red?' Nightmare spoke up quietly.

Red shook his head, and Nightmare gave no reply.

Suddenly, Red's head snaps up to the door as it creaks open, making the chatter of the crowd slightly louder. The little girl peeks her head through the door, and looks around. Red tilts his head at the girl's curiosity.

"Hello?" The girl called out softly, unsure of her presence being welcomed.

Red remained silent, however. The girl took a few steps into the darkness, revealing to Red that she held a piece of paper. It seemed to be a drawing, as there were a few colours on it.

"Hellooooo?" She said in a sing-song voice, more confident this time.

Red replies quietly. "Hello."

The little girl jumped slightly, clearly not expecting a voice to come back.

"Who are you?" The girl asked the voice in the darkness.

Red chuckled slightly. "I'm old. I don't perform." Red's eyes grow more light, and the girl's eyes snap onto the two dots in the dark.

"Will you come out, I don't like the dark." The girl called out, shivering slightly.

Red chuckled, before switching on a lamp next to him, revealing the changes that he had made to the room over the past few days. He had set up an entire room to himself, with a stack of cardboard boxes that had been compressed over time with Red resting his huge body on them. He had rows of shelves along the left side of his room, and several interesting items he had found after clearing the un-used Parts & Service room. After clearing the room, he had sutffed all the junk in the corner of the room, away from him.

The little girl stared at Red. But unlike he expected, the girl didn't react scared. But, even more curious than before. Almost like the little girl that Red had met a long time ago, Alex.

"What's your name?" Red asked the girl.

She smiled, and replied.

"My name is Liddia! What's yours?"

"That's a nice name. My name is Red. It's nice to meet you Liddia."

Red extended his arm, and stuck his finger out, to which the girl grasped it and shook it gently. She smiled very brightly, which managed to tug at Red's metallic heart strings. Red smiles back at her.

"It's nice to meet you too Red!" Liddia replied to him. "Why are you here though? Why don't you perform anymore?"

Red sighed, before looking at the floor. "I'm weird, Liddia. No one likes me. They think I'm scary."

Liddia's smiled faded quickly.

"What? Really? I think you're just a big guys, who's misunderstood!"

Red looks at her, his eyes glint. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

Red smirks. Before his expression went blank.

'That girl needs to go, Red. You're not gonna want to do that... so I will.'

Before Red could yell in denial, Nightmare's power pools into his head, and gives Red powerful headache. It struck him by surprise, and Red holds his head, groaning.

"Are you okay Red?"

Nightmare looks up. His eyes glowing red.

"I'm... just fine. But you're not."

Nightmare raises his hand and strike her head, making her fall over, and a locket falling away from her neck that Nightmare had split. The girl lays there unconscious. Nightmare was about to finish the job, before Foxy comes running into the room, and piles into Nightmare, pushing him over, and pinning him to the ground. A crowd gather outside as the other three animatronics come into the room, and restrain Nightmare who was yelling threats and cursing. Chica bundles the girl into her arms, and covers the wound that was on her forehead, bleeding badly.

"Can everyone clear up! I need some paramedics right now!" Chica points at someone random in the crowd. "YOU! Call an ambulance!" The young man gets his phone out, and immediately begins dialling 911.

Nightmare continues to yell threats, before Foxy strikes him in the head with his uncovered hand. Making Nightmare fall unconscious. The three animatronics unhand him.

"We need to evacuate the Pizzeria." Freddy speaks up.

Freddy and Bonnie start to get employees to help them to get everyone out of the Pizzeria, and the paramedics in, to help the girl who was surely bleeding out.

Foxy looks at Red. He grits his teeth, and clenches his fist.

"You idiot Red. You fucking idiot."

...

 _"Leave her there..."_

 _"Are you sure about this...?"_

 _"Yes, go."_

 _The two adults open the car doors, and make their way down a dark alleyway. The snow was starting to fall lightly, nd because of the dry ground, it was guaranteed to settle. The adults place the bundle into a cardboard box._

 _"I'm sorry..."_

 _The pair quickly scuttle into the car, slam the doors and drive off, the rear wheels of their powerful sports car, screeching on the floor._

 _Leaving the bundle of rags._

 _Leaving their only child._

 _Leaving her._


	13. Homeless

There is a slight crunch of snow as a small teenage girl walks through the streets. Her old, worn boots barely withstood the cold, or the snow that seeped onto her feet through the hard leather. Her long, un-cut, knotted blonde hair swayed slightly as she stepped along. The city was rather quiet this night, this was the only thing that she had actually noticed. No cars went past, and no lights were on. She sighs, and shivers, the air from her mouth steaming up in front of her.

"Just got to get to that camp a few miles from here..." She says quietly, but with persistence in her voice. She continues on through the gruelling and unforgiving cold of a winter's night.

...

Red's eyes flicker open. His eyes scan the room, slower than usual.

"Another warehouse... fucking great..." Red muttered under his breath. He quickly raised the back of his hand up to his mouth as a violent cough erupts from his mechanical mouth. He pulls his hand down from his mouth, and onto his lap. He leans into where he was sat. He sighs, his voice crackling a little. His voice box was growing old. He needed to have a service. But he knew that would never happen.

Red just sat... and waited. Waited for anything. Anyone. He had no idea how long it had been again. He didn't care though. He needed to just be patient.

Maybe he would see Foxy again, who knows.

...

"There it is..." The girl looks toward a more open field, out of the snowy city that was full of nothing. She carries on walking until she gets to the old, abandoned building. Someone who she knew told her about this place. It was almost a heavenly place for the homeless. It was warm, and had... well not really beds, but more like pillows. But it was better than nothing. The girl opens the door, and enters the building. There was a woman next to a barrel that was full of tinder in the midddle of the room. The girl closed the door slightly behind her. Watching the woman as she tries to light a fire with an old lighter. The woman looks up. Her dirty face's bored expression lit up.

"Hello there." She expressed, dropping the lighter and looking fully at the new girl who had just entered.

She gulps, and replies softly.

"Hi."

The woman comes over to the girl. She was about the same size as the girl, a little taller.

"What brings you here?"

"Shelter... it's way too cold out there."

The woman nods her head slowly, before speaking up.

"Come with me. We have bread."

The girl's face lit up at the sound of food. She hadn't eaten for a few days.

The woman walks along, with the girl behind her. The woman opens an old, rusty door, and enters the illuminated room. There was a similar barrel full of tinder in the room. The woman sits, and points to an open seat where the girl could sit. A few faces turn to the door to see the girl entering the room. The girl sits down quietly, and grabs a small piece of bread from the coffee table in the middle of where everyone was sat. The girl eats the bread, as everyone continues to talk.

...

* * *

 **More of a filler chapter here guys, sorry.**

 **I have been planning something that could be my biggest story, and has a few interesting turns in it. You guys will see.**

 **Thanks for sticking around, the next chapter will be here soon.**


	14. EXCUSES LEL?

Hey everyone, it's Haza here. And most of you are most likely wondering, where the heck this new chapter is. Basically, I've hit a massive writers block, and now the storyline seems... just, not so good, and because of the link that this story has to another one of them (apparently no one has figured out yet).

I need a little bit of time to figure out how to get past this bitch of a block, and I'll be well on my way to continuing this story, as it's no where near finished (hopefully it'll be my longest one).

After this is done, i will likely begin posting separate chapters for the entire In Their Eyes series on WattPad, I'm trying to grow.

You guys can help me by telling your friends about me, and recommending any one of my stories. If you guys do this for me, it'll be amazingly appreciated. Thanks.

I'm off, bai :3


	15. This Story Is Dead

Hey everyone, it's Haza here.

I'm here to say that, well, this story is kind of dead, along with the rest of the FNAF Franchise.

I just wanted to put this story to rest, and the series that I intended to create along with it. Not many of you know (and not many of you would care XD), but this story was meant to be linked to The Black and Red Newcomers, and was supposed to lead to a sequel to that original story.

So, for now I think it's time to put Red, Foxy and his friends to rest for good now.

I know some people would like to see the story finished, to see what happens to Red. This is the plan for the story from the point I had left off:

 _Red is taken to the newest location. He is placed in the same room as the old animatronics, and Foxy explains to him what happened to them. There is a murder case involved and the old location was shut down, they were brought here to the new location, and new animatronics popped up, the Toy's, and a strange animatronic that came from nowhere, the Puppet._

 _Red takes it all in and starts to explore with Foxy. They meet the band first, and they learn about their personalities. Then they meet Mangle before she is broken, and Red leaves Foxy with her._

 _Red looks in the box, and sees the Puppet's eyes in the darkness, he has a conversation with a very quiet character. Red leaves the Puppet alone, feeling the evil from him._

 _Nightmare takes control for a short while, and attacks an employee. Red takes back control quickly, and hides away. Foxy finds the body, and knew it was Nightmare. He looks for Red, but could not find him anywhere._

 _Red stays for a couple of months in the darkest corner of the P &S room. The animatronic's short term memory loss means that they forget about him there, except for Foxy, who was constantly thinking about him._

 _Red is awoken by a loud scream and a crack. He turns invisible and investigates the situation to find the Puppet standing over Chico, with half her face missing. Red stands by as Foxy and Bonn come out and are shocked to find the same thing. Foxy goes to help Mangle, as Bonn stands and fights. Bonn is struck down by the Puppet and almost killed on the spot. Red follows the Puppet sneakily into the Kid's Cove. Red turns to see Bonn struggling for breath as he twitches on the floor. He then turns to find the Puppet had killed Mangle, and was about to do the same to Foxy, Red rushes the Puppet and attacks him with huge strength, and Foxy sees Red as Bonnie. Red disappears and leaves the other animatronics to help Foxy. Red passes Bonnie, who was trying to revive Bonn._

 _Red looks on the stage as he passes, and sees Chico and Fred dead on the stage. He shakes his head and hides away in the P &S room._

 _Red lies in a dormant state for a year. He is awoken from it by sounds of steps. He goes invisible and leaves the room to find a young girl in raggy clothes snooping around. Red grabs her hand angrily, and asks who she is. She explains that she was simply looking for food. Red unhands her, apologises. The girl reveals herself to be Liddia Wilson. Red remembers her, and breaks down, to which she assures him that she is okay._

 _Last scene is Red waking up from another dormant state. He sees a familiar face, and wakes up fully to see two foxes in front of him. Amy, and Foxy. Red looks at them confused. Foxy announces that he remembers Red, and tells Amy to help him to carry Red out of the pizzeria and away from it._

 _Final moment describes how Red's eyes go black, and a smirk crawls onto his face._

So, that's it guys. I think it's best I leave it at that. Thanks for the few people who kept on reading the stories, even as Five Nights died away.

Another huge thanks to PizzaCatDavid, he was the one who helped at first, I wouldn't be here without him.

And thanks to all of you too, the audience.

(;_;)7


	16. New Story?

Now, here's a question fro my viewers;

Who would like to see a FNAF: Sister Location story? I have been thinking about it since the teaser came out, and I thought that once more information about the game is released, I should make a new story based around it.

If you guys would like it, should I base the story off of any of my previous universes? Or should I make a new one entirely.

Let me know what you all think, and I'll see what happens. I may even finish Red's Lament, but that will have to wait, for now.


End file.
